Trapped, Nowhere To Go
by Naomi Li
Summary: *Syaoran* is one of Hong kong's top fighter pilots, but on a mission, he is shot down and forced to surrender, He is brought to a prison and is starved, *Syaoran* is saved by Sakura and they begin to bond until the unthinkable happens...(S+S E+T)
1. Mission Complete

I replaced the other chappie with this one because the other one, in my opinion was kinda rushed. So   
here's the revised chapter.  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: CCS doesnt belong to me.  
  
  
Trapped, Nowhere To Go  
by Naomi Li  
  
  
~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~  
  
  
Syaoran fired his last missile and smirked as it collided with the Japanese aircraft. He picked up his radio  
and said, "Mission accomplised, I'm coming home!"   
  
"Good job Syaoran!!" Eriol, his crew tracker said, "Wait, no! More Japanese reinforcements heading your   
way! At least ten F-3A's!"   
  
"DAMN!" Syaoran shouted, "I'm out of missiles!" He stared out of the window in frustration and watched  
as the Japanese pilots closed in on him. "I'm sorry Eriol, I'm caught. Send for me when you can. Tell  
the captain that it has been a pleasure serving her." he sighed and saluted.   
  
"Good bye everyone." Syaoran said before the radio went dead and a new voice spoke.  
  
"Surrender, unit 286. Surrender or we'll shoot." the pilot said.  
  
"I surrender." Syaoran said, "Requesting permission to land."   
  
"Accepted." the pilot said. Syaoran grabbed a tight hold of the side of his plane and it dropped suddenly.  
He then grabbed the handle and jammed it forward. His F-5 plane sped off towards Hong Kong.  
  
"Fools, you should've shot when you had the chance." Syaoran chuckled as he approached the military  
port where his crew was waiting. He hoisted himself out of the cockpit and jumped out of his fighter jet.  
  
"Welcome back, man." Eriol said as he punched Syaoran lightly on the shoulder. He laughed as his   
captain and cousin, Li Meiling made her way up to him. Her face was full of shock, and Syaoran saluted   
while trying to keep his face straight.   
  
"What would we do without you Li!" Meiling exclaimed. Syaoran shrugged and walked towards the   
deck. He walked outside and looked towards the ocean. The sun was painting the sky with colors.   
  
'I do love my job, but what would it be like to live like someone normal.' Syaoran thought as he walked   
along the shore. 'Better get home, tomorrow I have to finish the flight exam.' he thought as he ran out  
to the parking lot. He slipped on his black jacket and put his motorcycle helmet on. He revved up the   
engine and sped off towards his apartment.  
  
~~~Tomoeda~~~  
Touya slammed the orphanage door shut. "KUSO!!!" he yelled.   
  
"Niichan! Sh! The children are asleep." Sakura, his sister said. "What happened?"  
  
"We lost the Hong Kong fighter pilot. I should've shot it down when I had the chance!" Touya said angrily.  
"It's ok, niichan, you can try again next time, the man is bound to get assigned to a mission again, if he  
is as good as he sounds." Sakura comforted her brother.  
  
"I suppose..." Touya said as he went to his room to ponder.  
  
"I have to check on the captives. I hate seeing those poor people locked up in cages like animals. Even  
animals do not deserve that kind of treatment." Sakura said as she slipped on her shoes and headed out  
the door.  
  
"Kaniki!! Where are you!!" Sakura called to a guard who appeared behind her and put his hands around   
her waist.   
  
"Get off! I just came to check on the captives." Sakura said as she pried the boy's fingers off of her.   
  
"They're in there." he said irritably as Sakura walked in and looked around. She spotted a girl in a   
cell at the corner.  
  
"KANIKI you baka! Women were not to be captured!!" Sakura bellowed in the boy's face and she slapped  
him. "LEARN!" she yelled as she yanked the keys off his belt and unlocked the girl's cell and offered her   
a hand.   
  
"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. You are coming to the house with me, and if you'd like you can help   
me take care of the orphans there." Sakura offered.  
  
"Hai, I would like that." the girl said quietly as she allowed Sakura to lead her to the exit.   
  
"Can you wait here a minute?" Sakura asked the girl. She nodded silently. Sakura walked out of the   
prison and lugged in a box that was about her size.   
  
She tipped it over and brought out homecooked plates of food. She walked up to each cell and handed   
the captives each a tray with steaming food on it. She smiled warmly as she made her way back to the  
girl.   
  
"I never caught your name." Sakura said as she looked at the girl. "Tomoyo desu...Tomoyo Daidouji."  
the girl said.   
  
"Tomoyo, ne? May I call you Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo nodded. "I never got your name  
either." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura-chan!" she said happily.  
  
Tomoyo followed Sakura into the orphanage. "Gomen nasai Sakura-chan, demo, could I use the phone?"  
Tomoyo asked shyly.  
  
"Of course! It's right over there." Sakura said, "Take as long as you want."   
  
"Arigato gozaimasu." Tomoyo said as she made her way over to the phone and picked it up. She pushed  
a few buttons and the tone rang.  
  
"Wei, Hong Kong Military Airport, Sector 3. How may I help you?" the person spoke.  
  
"I would like to speak to Commander Li please." Tomoyo said sweetly.  
  
"Hai." the person said.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Li-kun." Tomoyo said.  
  
"TOMOYO?!" Syaoran yelled into the phone by accident.  
  
"Hai, I'm in an orphanage run by a kind girl my age, her name is Kinomoto Sakura." Tomoyo replied, "I've  
missed you all so much!"   
  
"I have missed you too Tomoyo. But I cannot talk, Hiiragizawa is coming and if he saw me talking to you,   
he'd hop right into his jet and blow up Japan to rescue you. What is the phone number at the orphanage   
you are at?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"485 748 956." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I will contact you soon Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran said.  
  
"Until then commander!" Tomoyo saluted and she hung up.  
  
Tomoyo felt something pulling on her hand.   
  
'Oh no! Did someone hear my call?' she thought as she turned to look at the person.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!  
This was just the prologue!!  
Review, onegai!  
  
.:NL:. 


	2. Two Faced Reunion

SUCCESS!!!! Finally, i started a successful fanfic!! Gomen for the delay, Cherry Tenshi!! ::pats brother::  
Gomen, i HAD to write this chapter, for your sister's sake ^^;;;, well anyway,DOMO ARIGATO to all u   
reviewers!! on with the fanfic!!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: CCS tis not mine for the LAST time, no sueing, and the song belongs to Celine Dion, or  
whoever the heck wrote it -_____-;;;.  
  
Trapped, Nowhere To Go  
by Naomi Li  
  
  
  
~~~CHAPTER ONE FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Tomoyo felt something pulling on her hand.  
  
'Oh no! Did someone hear my call?' she thought as she turned to look at the person...  
  
  
~~~CHAPTER TWO~~~  
  
"I cant sleep, mommy." a little boy no older than four years old looked at Tomoyo as he rubbed his   
eyes.  
  
Tomoyo's heart slowed down as she picked up the little boy. "Shh, its ok, would you like me to sing you  
to sleep?" she said as she walked over to the little boy's bed.  
  
"Hai!" the little boy said.  
  
Tomoyo placed the boy on the bed as she began singing,  
  
"Laugh and cry, live and die  
Life is a dream we are dreaming  
Day by day, I find my way  
Look for the soul and the meaning  
  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
  
People run, sun to sun  
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once begun, life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where its going  
  
Then you look at me  
And I know I see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
  
And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love life so  
Though lost I have been  
I find love again  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
  
You look at me and life comes from you..."  
  
Tomoyo looked at the sleeping boy. She smiled and pulled the covers over him. "Oyasumi nasai..." she  
whispered and made her way back to her bed. Meanwhile....  
  
Sakura peeked around the corner. She couldn't believe it! 'Tomoyo-chan is from the enemy's side, demo,  
how come she wasn't violent and trying to escape?' she thought.   
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called. Sakura turned around and said sweetly, "Yes Tomoyo?"   
  
"Who is that child?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, that's Suke-kun, he's been here for quite a while, wouldn't leave this orphanage, not even when   
several kind people wanted to adopt him." Sakura answered sadly.  
  
"He's quite kawaii though, why, when I return home, maybe I could adopt him!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Well, then, oyasumi!"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, and she headed off towards her room.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Commander Li! New mission! The Japanese have sent out ten CE-4's and they are heading our way!  
Take flight immediately!" Meiling half screamed into the walkie talkie.  
  
"Chill cuz, I'm on my way!" Syaoran called as he hopped onto his motor cycle and sped off towards the port.   
"I'm taking the F-8 jet robot, I can't take all ten with the F-5."  
  
Syaoran pulled up to the port and jumped off his motorcycle. Meiling was at his F-8 holding his helmet.  
As he whizzed by, she shoved it backwards onto his head.   
  
"Dont do that! What's the deadline for dinner?" he snapped as he turned it the right way.   
  
"1800." she said and pushed him into the cockpit.  
  
"Fine, see ya Meiling." Syaoran saluted and took off towards the sky. "KE WU! Twenty?! I thought they said   
ten!" Syaoran cursed as his radar began blinking like mad. He grabbed the walkie talkie and shouted,   
"Send for reinforcements! Twenty at 3:00 and thirty at 9:00!! Fifty back ups! Kuai dian!!"  
  
"Wh----t!! There are on-y twent---- on our rad--!!" Meiling yelled, as the static ripped words out of her   
sentence. "Sending reinforcements!!"   
  
Syaoran looked at the screen on his left and prodded a few buttons. The floor opened up and the jet   
rearranged itself to form a robot. There was a steel room that was about ten feet by ten feet. He grabbed  
his beam saber from a nook in the wall. Turning on the energy, Syaoran looked at the screen and radar  
readings ahead of him.   
  
A green burst of energy flamed the blade of the sword and Syaoran jammed a visual on his head. Looking  
through the glass, he attacked the robots and got through one side. He spun around slicing a number of  
CE-4 Japanese robots through their middles.  
  
Spotting what seemed like the 'leader' of all of the CE-4's, he headed towards the direction and madly   
charged. Slashing at the shield of the leader's robot, Syaoran launched a full attack on the robot. It  
flew out of the way immediately and drew its sword.   
  
The two leader's raged on in their battle until the opponent dropped their sword, Syaoran, thinking they   
had surrended, dropped his as well. But as soon as his hands left the saber, the opponent had grabbed   
his and spliced the robot's left hand off.  
  
Electricity surrounded the F-8 and it traveled into the middle of the steel room where Syaoran was   
standing. The electric current hit him hard and he sank to his knees as he felt the energy being drained   
from him.  
  
"Dui bu qi, Meiling." he said as he sank to the ground.  
  
~~~~~In the CE-4 leader's Jet~~~~~  
  
"Kinomoto-san! You have won!!" Yukito cheered as the fellow pilots gathered around Touya. "We must  
go back to Tomoeda and see if the pilot of that robot is still living. That was nothing to be proud of, the  
pilot thought we'd surrendered... So stop gloating the victory." Touya said as he guided the CE-4 over  
to Syaoran's robot.   
  
Slowly forcing the compartment open, Touya entered the jet pilot's chamber and saw a ladder leading to  
a downstairs room. He stepped down them carefully and was surprised to find a boy his little sister's age  
lying on the ground, apparently unconscious.   
  
"Nani, where's the pilot?" Commander Nakuru asked as she clung on to Touya. He shook her off, "That's  
the pilot," Touya said, pointing to Syaoran. "That is him."  
  
"NANI!!!! THAT LITTLE MIDGET?!" Nakuru cried as she glomped Touya on the arm. "Hai, that's him."  
  
Syaoran stirred and looked up. He jumped up and backed away as Nakuru approached him. "Come  
here little boy..." she cooed and advanced.  
  
"WHAT?! I am NOT a LITTLE BOY!" Syaoran yelled as he charged at her releasing kicks and punchs in her   
direction. She didnt block because he was too quick, but someone else blocked for her.  
  
Touya ran into the middle of them and pushed Nakuru away. "From Hong Kong ne?" he smirked.   
"Notorious Commander Li was just a little kid, how could I have possibly been worried?"   
  
Syaoran burned with rage and absentmindedly decided to pick a fight with the full-grown pilot. As Syaoran  
ran towards Touya, the older boy pulled out a glowing string that flew towards Syaoran. Realizing that  
it was an unknown magic, he summoned up weak shields in an attempt to repel the magic, but it was no  
use.   
  
The string made a hole through the shield and fastened itself painfully around one of his wrists. Syaoran,  
moved his other hand as far away as he could from the string. As a result, the string pulled hard at the  
young pilot's wrist causing his arm to dislocate. He grit his teeth against the pain as the string wrapped  
around Touya's wrist. the CE-4's pilot took out another magic string and fastened Syaoran's wrists behind  
his back.  
  
Nakuru, overexaggerating 'helpful', tied the boy's ankles together as Touya dragged his opponent out of  
the aircraft.   
  
When Touya returned to his own aircraft, some of his colleagues gasped. "Nani, a child?!" Touya only  
nodded in reply.  
  
~~~~~~Hong Kong Port~~~~~~  
  
Eriol bowed his head. "He has been captured."  
  
"WHAT!!! Radio him, I want to talk to him!!" Meiling ordered.   
  
"No can do Meiling-san, he has been taken hostage and is in another aircraft." Eriol sighed, 'just like my  
Tomoyo...' he thought.  
  
~~~~Japan Military Port~~~~  
  
"Tell us!! Where is the Secret F-PORT!!!" Nakuru screamed at Syaoran.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be secret anymore." Syaoran retorted. He felt someone hold him up by the   
shoulders, and Nakuru kneed him sharply in the stomache. Syaoran closed his eyes as he felt blood  
rushing up his throat. Seconds later, crimson liquid leaked out the corners of his mouth and formed a  
red puddle on the pavement. Although he wanted to relieve himself of the pain, he could not reveal where  
the Hong Kong military port was.   
  
They had been beating him and torturing him for days, with any luck, they would have just threw him in  
prison and let him starve to death.  
  
"Throw him in Kauku Prison for the night, my knee hurts!" Nakuru protested. A guard walked forward and   
grabbed Syaoran by the dislocated arm and dragged him towards a car. Pushing him roughly onto a   
seat, the guard drove a few blocks to the Kauku Prison which was beside an orphanage run by a young  
woman who was the sister of a pilot.  
  
The guard stopped the car abruptly, causing Syaoran to slam into the seat in front of him. The man   
opened the door, and grabbing a fistful of hair, dragged the young boy to the entrance of the prison.   
  
"Another one," the man said gruffly, "demo, this one is so special, I think he needs the punishment."  
  
"Excellent, I'll make sure he'll remember every moment.." Kaniki said as he kicked Syaoran in the back,  
causing him to fall painfully on his side. The cruel man pushed the boy into a cell and roughly chained his  
wrists and ankles to the wall.  
  
"Filthy Chinese." he spat and locked the cell as Syaoran tried to attack him. "YOU'LL PAY!!" he shouted  
as the door of the prison closed.  
  
Kaniki stepped outside and chuckled to the other guards, "Make sure he isn't fed."   
  
They nodded suspiciously as Kaniki left.  
  
~~~Three Days Later -Orphanage-~~~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! It's time to go check on the prisoners!" Sakura called as she lugged out a box of food.  
  
"Hai! Sakura-chan!! I'm coming!" Tomoyo called back as she straightened out her dress.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I wanna come too!!" Suke ran after Tomoyo and tugged at her dress. Tomoyo sighed,  
"Alright, c'mon now, we must go help Sakura-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo and Suke joined Sakura in lugging the food across the street to the prison.  
  
Sakura burst through the doors and let in the sunlight. All the prisoners looked up, and Tomoyo thought  
as she looked at the prisoners, 'Sakura-chan really gives them hope...She's so kind...'  
  
After Tomoyo, Sakura, and Suke finished giving out the plates, Suke called out, "Tomoyo-chan!  
Sakura-chan!! I think you missed someone!!" The little boy pointed to a door which had guards standing   
outside of it.  
  
"You don't say..." Sakura said as she walked over to the guards. "Please let me in." she said sternly.  
  
The guards, obviously afraid of her, stepped away from the door and let her in.  
  
Sakura stepped inside and gasped. A boy her age was chained to the wall, starved and soaked in blood.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Sakura cried as she snatched the keys from the bewildered guard. She  
unlocked the chains from the boy's ankles and wrists, and supported him as she walked out the door.  
  
"Get Kaniki! NOW!" she shouted, and the two men ran off towards the guard's hq.  
  
~~~Guard's Headquarters~~~  
  
"Hiwa-san, Kinomoto-san would like to see you, she sounded angry." The guard saluted towards the   
younger boy.   
  
"What NOW!!" he growled as he stomped out the door.   
  
~~~Outside of Kauku Prison~~~  
"Is there something you want Sakura-chan?" Kaniki said as he plastered a fake smile on his face.  
  
"IIE!!! I called you here for NOTHING!!" Sakura said sarcastically, "No person, below the age of twenty is  
to be kept here!! Least of all STARVED!!"   
  
"D-demo, Sakura-chan---"  
  
"DONT CALL ME THAT!! IT'S KINOMOTO-SAN TO YOU!!" she shouted and helped the boy across the   
street to the orphanage, with Tomoyo and Suke trailing behind her.  
  
"You dont think you were a bit harsh on him, do you?" Tomoyo said as she ran to get some towels.  
  
"Not the least bit, even a baby has a higher IQ than that baka!" Sakura said as she lead Syaoran over to  
Suke's bed. He lay there silently as Suke came up to him and said, "Oh, its alright mister, my name is   
Suke, you can stay on my bed. Sakura-chan will take good care of you!" Suke smiled and asked, "How   
old are you mister?"  
  
"Sixteen." he replied quietly.  
  
"Sixteen, ne?"  
  
Syaoran turned around only to be pulled into a trance by two green emerald orbs.  
  
"Well, if you're sixteen, I suppose you should attend school with me and Tomoyo tomorrow." Sakura  
said cheerily as she dabbed a wet cloth over his cuts.  
  
"So, how did you end up here?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"..."   
  
"Oh, um... that's ok... maybe some other time..." Sakura said as she wiped his face off. Syaoran got up  
winced as his shoulder moved.  
  
"Oh my! Maybe I should get To---" Sakura started.  
  
"Iie, that's alright, I'll be able to fix it, could I use the shower?" Syaoran asked quietly.  
  
"Hai, sure!" Upstairs, the third room on the left." Sakura instructed. Syaoran walked up the stairs and   
limped to the bathroom. He was weak, but made it to the room. Turning on the water to warm, he   
stripped himself of the tattered uniform and let the warmth take over him. Carefully prodding his shoulder,  
Syaoran decided that there wasn't much damage done. In one swift movement, he cracked it back into   
place. After rinsing off for the last time, Syaoran got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his  
waist.  
  
Searching the cabinets, he found an ace bandage and tied it tightly around his shoulder. Suddenly he   
remembered, that he had nothing to wear. He glaced over at his pilot uniform, soaked and stained with  
dirt and blood, it gave off a foul smell that made his head spin. Throwing those in the trash can, Syaoran  
tried to recall the small boy's name.  
  
"Siki? No, Sake? Heh, I wish. Suke? Yea, that's it. SUKE!!!" Syaoran called to the kid, who bound up the   
stairs to the bathroom.   
  
"Hai, mister, is there something you need?" Suke asked nicely.  
  
"Yes Suke-kun, I need clothes..." Suke sweatdropped at Syaoran's request, but hurried off to Sakura's   
room.   
  
"Sakura-chan!!! Sakura-chan!!! Mister needs some clothes Sakura-chan!!!" Suke bounced up and down   
annoyingly.  
  
"Hai, hai, go ask Touya for something." Sakura said as Suke raced to Touya's room.  
  
"Touya-kun!!! Touya-kun!!! Can I borrow some clothes??" Suke said as he bounced up and down.  
  
Touya popped his head out of the door. "Clothes? But you already have some."  
  
"I need MORE!! ONEGAI?!" Suke pleaded with his cute lil puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine." Touya grumbled and he threw underclothes and a blue t-shirt and jeans at Suke who caught them  
happily and ran off towards the bathroom.  
  
"MISTER!!! I got them!!" Suke said cheerfully as Syaoran pulled the door a crack open. The little boy  
pushed the clothes through the crack in the door and skipped off towards the kitchen.  
  
Syaoran slowly dressed himself and dried his hair, walking down the hall, he started to plan in his head,  
'Now all I have to do, is thank the girl, Sakura, and find out a way----'  
  
Syaoran, who was completely lost in thought, bumped into Tomoyo.  
  
"Gomen nasai, miss." Syaoran said as he helped the girl to her feet.  
  
"It was nothing." Tomoyo said. After she brushed her dress off, she looked up and gasped.  
  
"SYAORAN?!?! IS THAT YOU?!?!" Tomoyo threw herself into the arms of her friend. After making sure  
she was seeing correctly, Tomoyo let go of Syaoran.  
  
"Actaully, no, my dear Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran said. He stretched his hands out, and a swirl of dark  
blue light engulfed his body. When Tomoyo took a second look at Syaoran, she found that, he wasn't   
there anymore.  
  
In his place was...  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!!!!!!!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unexpected, ne? Well, I have special plans for my chibi wolf tomodachi!! ^^, but anyhow, I hope you   
enjoyed this chapter, I made it EXTRA long just for you people who have been waiting patiently!! ^_~  
Well, please review, and if you want me to tell you when the next chapter is going to be up, please email  
me, Naomi-chan, at kawaiilittlewolf@hotmail.com!! I kno, ppl would kill for my email, X_x, SAT's   
tomorrow KAMI-SAMA!!! ::prays:: JA!! 


	3. Delayed Contacts

SAT's are over with!! YAY!! ::cheers:: Anyway, if you want to be in my fanfic, email me and I'll put you in. Make sure to include your:   
name in the story, bad girl/guy or good girl/guy. And also say whether you'll let me have you say swear words in the fanfic. ^_____^  
First come first serve!! I wont put you in until the maybe...6th chapter because I'm so kind and I'll wait for your emails! My email   
ish: kawaiilittlewolf@hotmail.com ^^ now enjoy the next chappie!  
  
DISCLAIMER: CCS aint belonging to meh. T_T I wish I own it!!   
  
Trapped, Nowhere To Go  
by Naomi Li  
~~~~~~~~Chapter Two Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~CHAPTER THREE~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hai Tomoyo-chan." Eriol smiled. She hugged him again and the tears in her eyes poured down her face.   
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." Tomoyo whispered as they embraced.  
  
"I'd never let you stay here by yourself Tomoyo-chan, you know that." Eriol smiled and wiped away her tears.   
  
"I missed you so much." she said, and looked up at him with twinkling eyes. He slowly  
reached towards her, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.   
  
"Wo ai ni, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said as she broke the kiss.   
  
"You too." Eriol smiled as he headed downstairs. "Who was that girl anyway?"   
  
"That's Sakura-chan. Doesn't she remind you of Syaoran?" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Of course." Eriol smirked as he looked at Tomoyo.  
  
In his mind he was already thinking of a great matchmaking plan that involved two very peculiar beings whose names began with 'S'.  
But, of course, he had to tell his lavender pixie about it, or else she'd set off on one of her moods.   
  
'Tomoyo, that girl..she can be an angel sometimes, but if you really tick her off, she'll flame you like a chicken.' he shook his head and  
laughed nervously. 'I hope I'll never be the target of all that pent up anger.'  
  
"He'll come for us soon right?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. "I mean, you were supposed to go back weren't you?"  
  
Eriol shook his thoughts out of his head. "Hai, I was, but that stupid radar was screwing up." he growled. "Well, let's go give Syaoran   
a call."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and hooked arms with Eriol as they walked down the stairs. Sakura walked past and she gave the two a strange look.  
'Didn't he have brown hair?' she thought. 'It probably was mud or dirt.' she corrected herself.  
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan. This is Hiiragizawa Eriol, turns out he was an old classmate." Tomoyo introduced them.   
  
"Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled.  
  
Eriol kneeled and took Sakura's hand. "Pleasure's all mine." he said as he kissed her hand. The girl's face flushed dark red.   
  
"I h-have to go check on the children now." she blushed as she hurried off towards the kitchen.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo locked eyes and laughed. Eriol dialed the port on the telephone and waited as Syaoran answered the phone.  
  
"How'd it go?" Syaoran asked dully.  
  
"Well..." Eriol trailed off as Tomoyo appeared behind him.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! How are things at the port?" she asked cheerily.  
  
"Fine, oh, and Hiiragizawa, telling from where you are, I'm guessing you were caught and tortured and the whole routine correct?"   
Syaoran smirked.  
  
Eriol nodded as Syaoran chuckled. "Shut up!"  
  
Tomoyo placed her finger over Eriol's lips. "Hush before somebody hears us."  
  
Syaoran doubled over in laughter as Tomoyo tried to quiet the usually not-needing-to-be-quieted Eriol.  
  
"I'll go for you later. I have to go train and play 'keep away' with Nori-------" Syaoran was cut off as a blonde girl threw herself at him,   
knocking him to the ground on his butt. Syaoran sighed as the girl hugged him and he made a pathetic attempt to shake her off.  
  
"Daidouji, I hope you stay there forever so you won't disturb me, Eriol-chan, and my Xiao-chan's BUSINESS." Nori said and emphasized   
the last word.  
  
"They're not yours you bitch, and I suggest you keep to yourself or else I'll march to Hong Kong and kick your sorry ass." Tomoyo  
said coolly as Eriol and Syaoran smirked.   
  
'Well, so much for avoiding her mood. Well anyone but me.' Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
"They're both mine and when Eriol-chan comes back, I'm going to have him and Xiao-chan too." Nori yelled.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?! And don't call me that!" Syaoran said angrily as Nori forced a kiss onto him. Syaoran pushed   
her off as Tomoyo and Eriol looked on, their faces torn between horror and amusement.  
  
When Syaoran staggered back to the phone, Eriol mouthed "What was that all about?"  
  
"She's back again to her man-hunting, literally. Oh, and she was elected, rather, threatened the judges into making her captain of the   
cheerleading team AND she created a special varsity team that follows our varsity soccer game schedule. She still hasn't given up on   
trying to make me hers yet, if you haven't noticed." Syaoran said, "Or you for that matter. She doesnt know what kind of damage   
Tomoyo is capable of."  
  
"Is she still trying to convert skaters to preppies?" Eriol asked looking down at his baggy black pants and dark blue shirt.  
  
"Don't even remind me." Syaoran groaned.  
  
"That girl is just trouble trying to turn skaters into preps. So, damn her cause if she messes with my man, I'll hurt her so much she'd   
wish I'd just kill her." Tomoyo said as she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. Syaoran and Eriol stared bug-eyed at her.  
"Speaking of which, I'm enrolling soon. My kaasan paid and all, I just have to get back to Hong Kong." she continued grimly.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, you'll fit right in with our crowd as soon as we finish piloting school." Eriol said.   
  
"We only let the good people in Tomoyo. Meiling's there too. You'll get to know them later on." Syaoran assured her.   
  
"Thanks, but we have to go, Sakura-chan is coming." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said puzzled.  
  
"The orphan girl that took us in. She's a lot like you, very outgoing and a bit...cold." Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran snorted and dodged a glomp from Nori, who walked by.  
  
"You should join us Syaoran. C'mon, plus, we have to start class tomorrow, come with us!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Anything to get away from her." Syaoran mumbled as he pushed the blonde cheerleader off him.  
  
"Dun yi sha!! What if Sakura asks who Syaoran is and where did he come from?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Go roll in the mud or something, and burn your clothes a bit while your at it." Eriol suggested shrugging.  
  
"WHAT?!" Syaoran yelled as the girl clamped her arms around him. He looked at the hardcore glare that Eriol shot at him, itr meant  
'You had better agree to this man, or else...'  
  
"Fine.." he grumbled and turdged away.  
  
Eriol hung up and turned to Tomoyo. "Let's go."  
  
They walked towards the door, but the lock clicked. They were locked in. Eriol tried the door but strangely, it wouldn't open. The   
lights flickered briefly and then blacked out....  
Cliffhanger? Well, neway, please review, and I'm sorry that I took so long!!  
  
'nAOmi' 


End file.
